Deberías haber estado aquí
by RedSwiftie
Summary: One-shot InuxKag. Todos estaban ahí, ese día especial, en aquel salón, menos la persona con que ella deseaba estar. "Inuyasha me lo había prometido, hace unos días, bajo el árbol sagrado que está en el templo de mi familia, que pasaría este día junto a mí, "que lo volvería mas especial aun de lo que de por sí ya era" debido a todo lo que nos había costado estar juntos..."


Me acerque a mis amigas ofreciéndoles bocadillos, luego de tomar uno cada una decían cosas que no pude, o mejor dicho no quería comprender. Escuchaba sus voces lejanas. Mi mente divagaba, se iba días atrás. Solo pensaba en una cosa. Él.

Estaba distraída, sí. Y solo podía mirar hacia la puerta, deseaba tanto ver su silueta desplazarse a través de la sala hasta mí, que me abrazara y pronunciara en mi oído lo que había estado oyendo de la boca de todos ese día, excepto la de él. Mis expectativas habían sido tan grandes y ahora se desplomaban, no había sido consciente de que fuera capaz de causar tal efecto en mí, hasta ahora.

_Deberías haber estado aquí  
Deberías haber entrado por la puerta  
Con esa sonrisa de "Cariño, estoy aquí"  
Y se hubiera sentido  
Como si un millón de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas se hubieran alineado  
Y hubiera sido tan feliz…_

No podía concentrarme por más de unos segundos en algo en específico. Todos estaban ahí, Sango me habló de cómo iban las cosas con Miroku y realmente solo asentía pues aunque no tenía toda mi atención, no quería hacerla sentir mal, estaba muy emocionada, las cosas iban muy bien entre ambos. También me dijo que le gustaba la decoración del lugar y aunque yo intenté hacer énfasis en que quería una pequeña reunión, pero mi madre se empeñó en algo más pomposo, le comenté.

Me senté en una silla y suspiré mirando a la puerta detenidamente, mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, "tal vez estaba con otra, tal vez no le importo tanto…" hasta que alguien me sacó de ellos, era Hojo.

Hablaba demasiado, decía que estaba muy hermosa esa noche mientras alargaba su mano para entregarme una pequeña caja. Le di las gracias por el obsequio e intenté sonreírle, rogué porque no se viera muy fingida, él me devolvió una sonrisa muy amable, pensé que había logrado mi cometido.

Luego comenzó a preguntarme cosas de la universidad y de que había escuchado que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con un chico, pero que le parecía extraño no verlo en aquella reunión. Estuve a punto de darle las gracias con ironía por recordármelo.

Inuyasha me lo había prometido, hace unos días, bajo el árbol sagrado que está en el templo de mi familia, que pasaría este día junto a mí, "que lo volvería mas especial aun de lo que de por sí ya era" debido a todo lo que nos había costado estar juntos, y no pude evitar sonreírle y llenarme de felicidad por aquellas palabras. Luego alzó mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha y la besó suavemente.

Suspiré, le di una excusa tonta y por fin se alejó de mí.

_Las luces de navidad brillan  
Tengo la mirada puesta en la puerta  
Solo esperando a que llegues  
Pero el tiempo sigue pasando  
Y la gente me pregunta como he estado  
Mientras vuelvo a mis recuerdos  
A como dijiste que estarías aquí  
Dijiste que estarías aquí_

Pude ver como la puerta se abría, y con la esperanza embargando mi ser me levanté de la silla y esperé ansiosa a ver si era él y que decepción me llevé al no verlo atravesar esa estúpida puerta.

_Y fue como en cámara lenta_  
_Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta_  
_Con labial rojo_  
_Sin nadie a quien impresionar_

Al menos mis amigos se estaban divirtiendo, de eso estaba segura, todos reían con las ocurrencias de Miroku. Miré a mi amiga Sango y noté la felicidad que le irradiaba por los poros al estar cerca de aquel hombre pelinegro, "que envidia" pensé y entonces volví a lo mío, a pesarme por la habitación, tratando de hacer tiempo, intentado sacar a el chico de ojos ambarinos de mi cabeza y todos los pensamientos de tristeza que me embargaban a no tenerlo presente en aquella celebración. Me sentía realmente mal por haber creído en esas palabras, tonta.

_Y todos están riendo_  
_Mientras te busco en la habitación_

_Y hay una cosa que falta_

_Y en ese momento lo supe_

Me sentía irritada, o tal vez esa era solo una barrera para ocultar mis sentimientos. Llevaba un largo rato sentada en una silla que se encontraba en un rincón de aquel salón. Sentí frio y me abracé a mí misma.

-Kagome, ¿qué te sucede?-Escuché una voz suave pronunciar esas palabras a mi lado, sabía de quien era el tono-.

-Nada-Negué con mi cabeza, dejando caer los brazos a mis costados.

-Te conozco muy bien, y ese tal "nada" me parece que te está afectando, tú no sueles ser así de callada o apática-Dijo, pude identificar en sus palabras preocupación-.

Seguro ya todos se habían dado cuenta, intenté sonreírle y le recalque: "En serio, no es nada". Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí al baño, la mujer me siguió.

-Por favor Kagome, dime qué te pasa, me preocupas, deberías estar disfrutando este día al máximo-Me dijo mientras recorríamos el pasillo que daba al baño de damas-.

Cuando estuvimos en los sanitarios se paró justo al frente de mí. Intenté mantener la compostura, lo que se me estaba volviendo bastante difícil, sentía una ola de sentimientos que invadían mi pecho, solo quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar. Pero intentaba dominar las lágrimas que pedían a gritos rodar por mis mejillas.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-Y posó su mano sobre mi hombro en forma de apoyo-.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, no pude más, la abracé, posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y lloré. Sentía como las lágrimas saladas bajaban por mis mejillas y cada vez me costaba más contener un ritmo constante en mi respiración, estaba agitada, mi pecho se movía de arriba abajo y entre sollozos solo le pude confesar que él había dicho que estaría aquí. Ella acariciaba mi cabello lo que me tranquilizaba, me sentía consolada.

_Y las horas pasan  
Y yo solo quiero estar sola  
Pero tus amigos más cercanos siempre parecen saber cuándo hay algo mal  
Así que me siguen por el pasillo  
Y luego en el baño, trato de no desmoronarme  
Por la sensación de hundimiento, y digo sin esperanzas:  
"Él dijo que estaría aquí"_

_¿Qué dices cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer por tu rostro en frente de todos?  
¿Y qué haces cuando quien significa mucho para ti no se presentó?  
Deberías haber estado aquí  
Y hubiera sido tan feliz_

Ya estaba más calmada y me dispuse a decirle lo que sucedía, pero no tuve tiempo de explicarle, mi madre tocó la puerta y desde afuera me avisó que debía salir, que era hora de picar el pastel. Sango me dijo que estaba bien, que no me entristeciera por eso, que intentara disfrutar el momento que solo se repetía una vez al año. Asentí sintiéndome un poco mejor, ya un poco desahogada, acomodé un poco mi cabello que caía desordenado y ambas salimos de ese lugar.

_Y fue como en cámara lenta  
Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta  
Con mi labial rojo  
Sin nadie a quien impresionar  
Y todos están sentados alrededor mío cantándome  
"Feliz cumpleaños a ti"  
Y hay algo que falta  
Y ese fue el momento en que lo supe_

Solo sentí nostalgia en el momento de cantar el "Cumpleaños feliz" que definitivamente había sido todo menos feliz. Suspiré mientras todos se sentaban esperando su trozo de pastel sintiendo un vacio en el pecho.

* * *

Ya no quedaba mucha gente en aquel salón, solo los amigos más cercanos formando un pequeño grupo de conversación. Sonó un teléfono, no le presté atención, como a todo aquella noche. Luego de unos instantes Sango se acercó a mí y me habló.

-Inuyasha llamó, dijo que lo sentía.

Cerré los ojos, eso no era suficiente.

-Yo también lo siento-Sonreí amargamente-.

_Me llamaste mas tarde  
Y me dijiste "Lo siento, no pude ir"  
Y yo dije "Yo también lo siento"_

_Y ese fue el momento en que lo supe..._

-Sí, pero no es lo que piensas, su madre tuvo un accidente y al parecer está ahora en el hospital.

Pude sentir como cambio mi propia cara, y ahora solo estaba preocupada. Empecé a preguntarle toda clase de cosas, de las cuales no respondió casi ninguna, solo le había dicho en que hospital se encontraba. Le di las gracias a Sango por la información y le avisé a mamá que debía salir.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una de esas largas sillas de metal que hay en los hospitales. Me acerqué, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado una felicidad extrema al tenerlo cada vez más cerca y a la además una preocupación y una nostalgia al ver su rostro tan triste y cansado, cosa que era obvia por sus ojos cerrados. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro suavemente con tal de no alarmarlo y pronuncié su nombre.

Cuando me dio entrada a sus hermosos ojos, sentí un dolor en mi corazón, la tristeza los desbordaba. Él pronunció mi nombre en un tono muy bajo mientras se ponía de pie, me observó algunos segundos y luego me abrazó fuertemente, traspasándome todos sus sentimientos, pude sentir claramente su angustia.

Estuvimos así por unos momentos que parecieron eternos para mí. Me soltó lentamente, tomó mi mano y me indicó que me sentara con él en aquel frio mueble.

"Gracias por venir… Kagome" fue lo primero que dijo y estrecho la mano que se encontraba enlazada a la de él. Después me explicó lo que había pasado, su madre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y tuvieron que hacerle una cirugía.

-¿Y… como se encuentra ella?-Dije preocupada-.

-El doctor me dijo que estará bien, que tuvo suerte y tendrá que quedarse unos cuantos días aquí-Su voz sonaba tan apagada-.

Yo asentí, me estaba mataba verlo así. Lo abracé.

-Todo estará bien-Dije y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, él asintió y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello-.

Estuvimos así un par de minutos, yo acariciando su cabello mientras sentía su respiración en mi cuello.

-Perdóname -Lo escuché decir en un tono demasiado extraño en él y me estremecí- Perdóname por no ir… -Otra vez-

Una cantidad de sentimientos se apoderaron de mí, sentí culpa, felicidad, vergüenza, ternura, nostalgia, demasiadas cosas, luego de haber pensado cualquier cantidad de tonterías sobre él, lo tenía en mis brazos pidiéndome perdón por no presentarse, cuando tenía toda la razón del mundo para no haberlo hecho.

-No tengo por qué perdonarte, tu tuviste tus razones-Pasé mi mano por su cabello-.

-Pero yo te lo prometí-Levantó un poco la cabeza, hasta que su cara estuvo frente a la mía-.

Negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia, de verdad ahora no la tenía, no había razones para estar molesta.

-Está bien -Le sonreí, quería reconfortarlo-.

-Está bien -Repitió él, llevando su cabeza cerca de mi oído y acariciando mi cabello- Feliz cumpleaños -El corazón me dio un brinco, sentí como se me erizaba la piel- Y… lo siento -No podía ser posible, seguía disculpándose. Luego de eso beso mi mejilla-.

- Eso ya no importa aunque… Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz de que tú fueras el último en felicitarme, Inuyasha -Aquellas palabras salieron solas de mi boca, con una suavidad que se acentuó en su hermoso nombre y que no pude evitar-.

Él sonrió sinceramente mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, yo simplemente podía sentir que me hipnotizaba con el brillo que éstos disparaban. Además, acaricio mi mejilla mientras lo hacía.

Se despegó un poco de mi y pareció meditar algo. Luego me ordenó que cerrara los ojos, y que no hiciera trampa. Unos segundos después, en los que sentí que se levanto y volvió a ocupar el mismo espacio junto a mí, me pidió que abriera los ojos.

Cual no fue mi sorpresa al verlo sentado con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y con la cara un poco seria. Creo que yo misma iba a llorar, no lo sé, me hacia experimentar demasiadas sensaciones hermosas. Mariposas en el estómago.

No pude evitar la gran sonrisa que salió disparada de mis labios. Él me las extendió, y yo pude olerlas. Se veían un poco maltratadas, y como no estarlo, solo podía imaginarme todas las cosas por las que habría pasado Inuyasha ese día.

-Son hermosas, gracias Inuyasha.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa, se veía complacido pero modesto.

-Son diecinueve rosas, una por cada año de tu existencia, además, son casi tan hermosas como tú - Dijo, intentado restarle importancia mirando hacia otros lados, cualquier lugar que no fueran mis ojos. Sentí un calor recorrer mi cara y luego lo vi sonreír-.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, ven acá -Y me abrazó contra su pecho, yo amaba sentirlo así, tan cerca, escuchar su corazón latir-.

-Mmmm… -Hizo ese sonido y luego exhalo aire- ¿sabes por qué las rosas son rojas?

-No -también negué con la cabeza, sentía curiosidad, giré mi cabeza hacia él para verle a los ojos-.

-Pues… -Él se sonrojó- por tu… por tus mejillas… que siempre están rojas.-Creo que lo vi mirar hacia el techo, siempre me huía la mirada en esta clase de situaciones. Inevitablemente sentí como los colores me subían a la cara- ¿Ves? Como ahora -Y me medico una hermosa sonrisa-.

Luego de unos segundos tenía su mirada clavada en la mía. Tan intensa que mi corazón pego una loca carrera mientras lo veía acercarse a mi cara, paseando su mirada por mis labios. Sentí que no tenía aire.

Nuestros labios se acariciaron suavemente, el uno buscando al otro. Fue lento, ambos lo disfrutamos. Incluso cuando el beso se volvió más intenso conservaba su esencia sentimental y cargada de emociones. Me encantaba su humedad. Lo sentía acariciar mi cuello y me encantaba. El beso disminuyo poco a poco, terminando en una serie de pequeños besitos y sonrisas. Acaricie su mejilla y me recosté en su pecho nuevamente.

Ambos habíamos tenido un día agotador y se empezaba a reflejar en nuestros parpados que se cerraban involuntariamente. Antes de sentir que perdía todo el juicio le susurre como pude:

"Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños" y él sonrió.

FIN


End file.
